People having their hair dyed at a beauty salon usually wait twenty to thirty minutes or longer to allow the dye to process completely. To occupy themselves during this time they may read their email, a book, or a magazine, or listen to music.
However, for those who wear reading glasses, the normal placement of the earpieces in standard eyeglasses disturbs the hair dye. This results in unwanted streaking or smearing of the dye on the skin. This can result in an unsatisfactory hair treatment. For people with sensitivities to chemicals or fragrances on the face, neck, and/or ears, this may also cause adverse reactions.
To date, the current design of standard eyeglasses does not allow for effective reading during hair dying procedures. Trying to balance eyeglasses on the nose, while the earpieces are hanging down the face, makes the eyeglasses very unstable. Reading while rearranging a magazine or book back and forth in order to attain the proper reading focus is difficult and stressful. Therefore, there is the need for specially designed eyeglasses, eyeglass frames, and custom earpieces to ameliorate the forgoing situations.
There is also a need for alternatives to conventional earpieces to minimize contact with the wearer's skin, such as with people having sensitivities or allergies wherein materials of the earpiece or contact of the earpiece to the skin causes pain or irritation.
There is further a need for an improved means of securing safety glasses or shields on a patient lying down during medical or dental procedures in the head and neck area, or by a health care worker administering such treatments.
There is, moreover, a need for solutions to these problems that are suitable for both men and women, and which provide comfort, durability, and ease of use.